


【DMC】【ND】Part-time lover

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001
Summary: *预警 5N3D 孕蛋 Nero之前不知道他是自己的妈咪 不能接受的别点没有什么前因后果 就是想搞蛋 Nero在五代剧情之后 这是一个有一天做委托时空错乱 来到了3D的时间线的故事 这个世界的Dante刚刚失去了他的哥哥也许会有后续（？Part-time lover: 兼职情人





	【DMC】【ND】Part-time lover

CP：Nero ✖️ Dante

 

-Nero从未这样抗拒着回事务所。

 

他没想过年轻的Dante会如此的直白，就像是随时会蹦出灿烂烟花的小炸弹，这个年轻人狠狠的戳破另一个年轻人的小心思，并且会因为Nero懊恼的时候发出快乐的得意的声音。

 

但Nero依旧看不透他，在Dante啃着披萨背对着他，一个人安安静静缩在椅子里的时候，那样的背影和几十年后的样子却如出一辙。

 

Nero看着他的背影，张了张嘴，他什么都没说。

 

Nero是半下午回来的，进入五月后他因为升高的气温变得烦躁，但事务所里十分的凉快，刚刚修好的风扇在沙发上面转着，时不时发出吱吱呀呀的声音。除此之外在没别的声音。

 

他进门的时候看了一眼钟表，三点半，是个很微妙也很安静的时间。

 

Dante正很乖的缩在因为他的体重微微凹陷下去的沙发垫子里，他很少见到对方有这样毫无戒备心的时候，在Nero小心地将胳膊撑在他的脑袋边上也没醒过来，男孩体贴地脱下了外套，盖在睡梦中刚刚把毯子踢到一边的Dante身上。因为怀孕而嗜睡让他对外界放低了戒备，Dante只是皱了下眉，并没有醒来，但Nero不知道这个。他看着对方动了动肩膀无意识的抓住了自己盖在他身上的外套，然后像是保护自己一样将大半张脸缩进了他的外套里。

 

操。

 

Nero在那个世界已经和Dante滚到一张床上去了，当时他依旧没办法坦坦荡荡的对着Dante说，“跟我来上一发”这样的话。他告诉对方自己是他侄子已经花掉了他的所有勇气，他没办法告诉这个年轻的Dante，他侄子还和他叔搞到了一起。他爱Dante，是一种仰慕，憧憬，对优秀又强大的人的渴望，一种想一直陪伴在他身边的渴望。Nero觉得，Dante是个冷漠又温柔的人——这是他能找到的最合适的形容词了。但很多时候，他实在分不清，这个年轻的Dante大张旗鼓的行为下，是冷漠还是温柔。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

Nero回忆起几个小时前他出门前，看起来小他几岁的Dante坐在办公桌上，披萨的芝士在他的嘴里被咀嚼，融化，看起来就香甜可口。他的大腿线条十分完美，随着动作腰部没有赘肉的一小块皮肤从大衣下露出来，白皙，色情又美好。他无时无刻的都在夺走Nero的目光。

 

“Nero。”他回答。

 

“真是个好名字。”

 

他很惊讶年轻的Dante会说出和几十年后一样的话，他顿了顿，最后只能干巴巴的噢了一声，说，“我要去接委托了，先走了。”

 

Dante朝他笑了一下，在半下午的阳光中显得格外温柔，Nero看的微微失神，他说，“……我没想到以后的那个我会这样讲，但我想也是有理由的，你去吧。”

 

“什么？”

 

“没事，就是想起来我自己的事情。”他摆了摆手，“你去吧。”

 

而现在年轻的那个Dante正毫无防备的紧紧的攥着他的外套睡在沙发上，在Nero轻轻的吻上他的额头的时候，对方微微皱起的眉头舒展开了，他好像在轻声呢喃着什么，没有醒来，但是Nero听不清。Dante从没有过这样似乎是想保护自己的睡姿，他蜷缩起来的身体被Nero的手慢慢的扳开，动作轻的就像在碰什么易碎品。

 

每一次Dante都要调笑他，说小处男，第一次见面的时候你可是毫不犹豫的把剑捅到我的胸口里，疼的要死，现在怎么做爱变得那么小心翼翼了。Nero在心里回答他，这和第一次见面不一样，Dante，你和别人不一样。

 

他吻上年轻的Dante干涩的唇瓣，只是轻轻地贴在他微张的唇上，感受着对方平稳的呼吸，灌进自己的嘴里。Nero的手轻轻的抚摸着Dante胸口紧实的肌肉和漂亮的脖颈，用嘴唇吻着他最爱的艺术品，他今天穿着很宽松的T恤，没有那条枪套横在胸口色情的勒着胸肌。他的手指往下滑，轻轻摁压上Dante漂亮笔直的大腿，捏到了内侧肌肉不是很多的松软的脂肪，柔软细腻的不成样子。年轻的Dante动了动身体，往沙发的角落和Nero撑在他脑袋边的胳膊靠了靠，显露出了毫不掩饰的依恋，这让年轻人无法抗拒。

 

他小心的脱掉了对方的内裤，手指摸到股缝的时候他被湿软滑腻的肠肉弄的呼吸微微一紧，难道Dante在他回来之前自己弄过了吗？在他不知道自己和他的关系的时候擅作主张？Nero的大脑乱成一团，他的呼吸急促了起来。手指顶进了微微张开的泌水的肠肉里，灼热的内里吸吮着入侵者好像要把他往深处带，Nero咽了口唾沫，他连自己什么时候硬起来的也不知道，Dante总是有办法让他乱了分寸。

 

浅色的肠肉因为入侵者的刺激颜色逐渐变深，Nero加快手指的抽送速度的时候Dante低低呜咽了一声，但是他睡得太沉了，立刻醒过来很困难。Nero吻着他的唇角，他想要他，现在就想，他一点都不想停下来，就算对方醒过来。他的手指抵着会阴处深深的插进去，将三根手指都挤进湿软粘腻的肠肉里，里头又湿又紧，Dante又呜咽出声了，他敏感的大腿根都在抖，额头泌出了汗水将额前的头发打湿。Nero体贴地将他的头发梳到一边去，细密的吻落在他的额头，吻掉那些汗水。

 

在他的手指摸索着摁上前列腺那一点的时候，Dante浑身颤抖了一下，发出低低的难耐的喘息，他醒过来了。Nero没料到对方会如此的敏感，这和他记忆中的不一样，年轻的Dante睁开被快感弄的已经红了的眼睛看向Nero，他慢慢地回过神，漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛看着对方和他有几分相似的面孔，他张了张嘴，被情欲弄的沙哑的嗓音轻轻的喊他的名字。

 

“Nero……”

 

他抓紧了盖在自己身上的Nero的外套，丝毫没有表现出Nero预测的恼怒和羞耻，主动的脱掉了挂在自己小腿上的内裤将膝盖窝搭在Nero伏下来的肩膀上，将自己完完全全敞开给对方。Nero没想到对方会如此坦诚，他觉得自己快硬的爆炸了。在Nero狠狠的摁上被他玩弄成深红色的肠肉里的那一点，Dante敏感的下意识的夹紧了腿绷直了身体，然后被Nero抓着膝盖打开身体，十分有肉感的屁股被Nero抓在手里，三根手指分开不停收缩着的内里没有间断的摁上前列腺，于是年轻的Dante扬起脑袋受不住一样的发出呜咽，声音都跟着颤抖起来。

 

他浑身发热，阴茎被刺激的颤颤巍巍立起来，顶在自己还穿在身上的T恤上，前端分泌的液体弄的一团糟。Nero知道他快要高潮了，他紧紧的抱着对方仰起的脖子，手指缓慢的研磨着那一点，快感绵密的接连不断的摧垮了理智，Dante发出了一声破碎的拔高的呻吟，臀肉都跟着抖了起来后穴喷洒出大量的液体。他潮吹了，在前面还没完全硬起来的时候。

 

“嗯……！”

 

他喘息着，不停着喊着Nero的名字，把Nero喊得面红耳赤。他看着Nero脱掉衣服裤子，露出漂亮的年轻有力的躯体，他都忍不住吹了声口哨。Nero俯下身，两个人的身体隔着他的外套紧贴在一起，他的目光落在被对方抓在手里的自己的外套上，“抱着这个这么紧干什么？”

 

“嗯——上面有你的味道。”

 

Dante笑着，贴着他的耳廓，将因为高潮变的灼热的呼吸都灌进他敏感的耳朵里。Nero被他戏弄的呼吸不过来，他轻轻的用手捏着他的脖颈将Dante摁在沙发上不让他乱动，硬挺的那根抵在他已经被玩的烂熟的穴口。Dante顺从地躺在沙发上，他的目光变得满足而又疲倦，等到Nero将阴茎缓慢的压进肠肉里他紧紧的抱着他的外套，急促的呼吸着，努力的挺着腰，他知道他的宝贝不会伤害到妈咪的，尽管对方还并不知情。

 

Nero操进来了，将他全部的撑满填合每一丝缝隙。Dante敏感的浑身都控制不住的抖了起来，他仰起脖子无意识的挺着腰急促的呼吸，胸口剧烈的起伏着，因为怀孕变得脆弱的身体又一次迎来的干性高潮。两人的交合处变得一片泥泞，明明还没开始，Nero被对方的敏感程度弄的再不敢动弹，黏腻的肠肉裹着那巨大的阴茎不停的往里面吞着，有节律地收缩挤压它滚烫的表面。Nero低低的喘息着，贴着他的脸问他可以继续吗。

 

Dante的目光落在挂钟上，五点。

 

他将手指插入年轻人的头发里，说，“当然可以，babe”

 

Nero被他这个称呼弄的脸变得通红，他以为这是对方在床上的情趣——毕竟在那个世界Dante也很热衷于把Nero搞得面红耳赤。年轻的Dante抚着Nero还没怎么长胡茬的光洁的脸廓，对方缓慢地将自己推到他最深的地方，直到囊袋贴上他的臀瓣，又细又硬的阴毛打着卷蹭着Dante臀部柔软的皮肤，让他觉得瘙痒难耐，身体里的那东西正好在某个地方顶着他的前列腺，燃起了一阵熟悉的快感。

 

Nero放缓速度后撤，然后再一次推到最深。生殖腔因为怀孕期间被碾压Dante受不住的浑身发抖，他尝试着把呻吟吞回去，可这完全只是徒劳。Nero感觉到了对方体内某个位置在不停的吸吮他让他控制不住的头皮发麻，他缓缓地顶进去的时候Dante几乎是红着眼哭叫出来，紧紧地夹着他的腰呜咽着说慢一点，Nero哑声叫他的名字，手指紧紧缠着对方的两只手腕轻轻摩挲起来，接着他在对方的子宫口顶到了什么硬的东西。

 

他停了下来，在对方微微失神的时候撩开Dante一直穿着的宽松的T恤将手掌贴在对方的小腹上，那里没有他印象中熟悉的肌肉线条，而是一层因为怀孕微微鼓胀起来的薄薄的皮肉。Dante红着眼喘息着，抓着他的手腕，他们抱得很紧，因为快感剧烈起伏的胸口贴在一起。

 

他说，“嗯…说的有点晚了。我猜你是我的宝贝，但不是我熟悉的那个，对吗？”

 

时间好像静止了。Nero是个很聪明的小孩，他几乎是在下一秒就意识到了什么。男孩愣在原地好几秒没有动弹，好像是在消化着这样的事实。

 

他眨着蓝绿色的漂亮眼睛，微微张开嘴，像是要问什么，但什么都没说，过了很久最后只憋出了一个“你……”。

 

Dante很温柔的抚着他额角的碎头发，一样的银色，一样的柔软，他汗湿的手指坚定有力的抚摸着Nero棱角分明但依旧是年轻人的柔和的眼眉，鼻梁，嘴唇，还有长了一点胡茬的下巴。Nero的呼吸因为他手指的触碰再一次变得急促起来，他微微动了动腰，硬挺的那根蹭着被强行打开的生殖腔的软肉，Dante敏感的从嗓子里发出难耐的喘，他的宝贝却什么都没问，再一次俯下身依恋的蹭着妈咪漂亮的脖颈，小声的说，“我……”

 

Dante微微撑起酸软的上半身，像是宣布主权一样的一口咬上男孩细白的脖颈，狠狠的舔吻在那一小块皮肤上啜弄着留下了一个深红色的吻痕。Nero睁大了眼睛疑惑的看着他的妈咪，于是Dante露出慵懒的满足的笑意，用大拇指摁着那块他留下了吻痕的地方，说，“我的。”

 

他觉得自己的心跳都被对方夺走了。Nero狠狠的吻上了他，几乎是咬上那张让他永远没办法拒绝的柔软疲惫的嘴唇，Dante在他吻上来的时候似乎又笑了。他缓缓地退出了本不该进入的生殖腔，下身交合的地方缓慢的研磨起敏感的肠肉，Dante的身体就将那根阴茎吞吃的更紧，每次刺激涌上来的快慰都变成一阵酥麻爬遍全身，混沌的思维被欲望抽干。Nero扯掉了一直还在他身上的自己的外套，将妈咪身上的衣服推到胸口张口吸吮住了那一对在孕期的敏感的不行的胸肉，牙齿咬上还没开始分泌出奶水的乳头。

 

Dante哭叫着呻吟出声，生理泪水模糊了他的视线从眼眶里涌出来，他拼命收缩着穴口双腿颤抖着想要夹紧，Nero这样的动作让他下意识的推着他的脑袋想把他推走，很快的快感抽走了他最后一点力气Dante撑不住身体倒在床上，越来越用力的顶弄让他控制不住的射出稀薄的精水，弄的小腹乱七八糟。

 

Nero在他的胸口抬起头，将妈咪过长的银白色头发捋到耳后，小狗一样的漂亮眼睛看着他，好像在询问自己能不能继续。

 

“继续。”Dante慵懒的目光对上男孩因为快感变得通红的眼睛，他的眼睛还浸泡在泪水里，Nero凑上前体贴的吻掉了妈咪眼眶周围滚烫的泪水，抱着他慢慢翻过身背对着自己，将一边的枕头抽到Dante胸口垫着，他说，“不行的话就跟我说。”

 

Dante浑浑噩噩低低的笑出声，但很快就被对方顶弄得动作打散了。因为孕期体力不支让他断断续续的喘息，浑身瘫软着跟不上他的动作。Nero在这个时候会停下来一会儿，一只手抚着他微微隆起的小腹，吻着年轻的妈咪结实有力的背部，大拇指摁着因为下榻的腰部显露出来的性感的腰窝。Dante缓过来就拿脚踹他，说他是不是阳痿怎么还不动。

 

Nero很快就把他顶的呼吸不上来了，说大的那根磨蹭着他身体内那一点反反复复的顶弄，他爽的脚趾蜷缩着绷直小腿，紧紧的抓着沙发垫子，一句呻吟都发不出来。在对方射进自己身体里时他浑身发抖地射了出来，高潮带着他全身绷紧，指甲狠狠陷进掌心里面之前Nero把自己的手扣进他的手里。

 

在他身体里的性器仍没有退出去，依旧持续的反复刺激让他在高潮的余韵里爽的找不到北。Dante已经被耗尽了一轮力气，在浑身疲软中任由Nero贴近他。他的宝贝在这时低下身，吻着他赤裸的肩头，用很小的声音轻轻地呢喃着“mommy”。Dante有点惊讶对方对他的称呼，在Dante想要回应他什么，他感觉到对方抓着自己的手握紧了，然后他的意识跌入了深沉的睡眠。

 

 

-六点。

 

Nero正在厨房里叮叮当当地准备着晚饭，尽管他的动作已经放得很轻，但这对一个二十多岁的大小伙子来说，不制造噪音的确有点困难。

 

Dante不清楚自己睡了多久，他开始对时间变得不敏感。怀孕让他各方面都变得脆弱了起来，他开始无节制的嗜甜嗜睡，脾气有时候很暴躁，蛮不讲理，也不乐意出门走动。Dante在逐渐微弱下去的夕阳中睁开眼，他看着窗外，灿烂的橘色的光逐渐消失在地平线，取而代之的是被远处的暖黄色灯光照亮的刚刚来临的夜晚，远处能看到明亮起来的星星。

 

厨房里窸窸窣窣的声音把他的意识拉回现实，Dante深深的呼吸了一口气，在黑暗的卧室里环顾了一圈，没找到Nero的身影。于是他坐了起来，他并没觉得浑身酸疼，下半身也很干爽，大概是Nero在他昏睡过去后带他去洗了个澡。

 

恶魔猎人从二楼走下来，他的目光落在厨房里正忙碌着的背影。他恍惚了一下，轻轻的呢喃着一个词，然后他及时地回过神来，把那个词咽了下去。Nero察觉到了身后的动静，他转过身，就看到他的妈咪正随便的穿着一件居家服，赤裸着漂亮的长腿倚在楼梯口看着他，在逐渐暗下去的天色中，那双灰蓝色的眼睛温柔又琢磨不透。

 

Nero想起他在走到一楼的时候看到一直放在原位的那个相框，他看到那个在几十年前的Dante的世界里最为重要的三个人的样子，被他很好的放在办公桌上。但Dante从不提起他们，从不提起过去，也不刻意的暗示别人。就好像那个相框，不是他亲手摆上去的一样。

 

Dante开口打断了他飘远的思路，“babe，你在做什么呢？”

 

“奶油蘑菇浓汤？我不知道你喜不喜欢这个。”

 

“所以你是专门去买的食材吗？”

 

Dante笑了，他朝厨房走过来，坐在了餐厅里的椅子上。他经常笑，Nero想着，他在很多场合用这样的方式来激怒那些低劣的恶魔，或者来调侃自己。但其实有很多次Nero想和对方说，如果你不想笑，那就不用勉强。

 

他们一起享用完了男孩用心准备的一顿晚饭，两个人一句话都没说，只有进食的声音。怀孕期间让Dante的食量很大，Nero没吃多少，Dante也不在意这个，他吃的很多，几乎一个人就吃掉了两个人的份，然后在Nero有点惊愕的视线中满足的抚着小腹，斜倚在椅子上，像一只慵懒的大猫。

 

他说，“好久没吃这么饱了。”

 

“你不会之前也吃披萨吧？”

 

“披萨都吃不上，我去做委托太危险了，别人也不知道这事儿。”

 

Dante看了一眼钟表，八点。

 

对话到这里就结束了。Nero看着Dante站起来，走到他的面前，那双白皙的笔直的大腿在他眼前乱晃，肌肉线条在光线不那么明亮的房间里显得十分的柔和，大腿十分的有质感摸上去很是柔软，这点Nero几个小时前刚刚体会过。他的妈咪笑着将两条腿分开，跪坐在Nero的大腿两侧将胯骨的重量都压在他的大腿上。

 

他居高临下的看着年轻人像是小狗一样的眼睛目不转睛的看着他，那双和他的轮廓很像的蓝绿色眼睛被厨房撒过来的暖黄色灯光染上温柔的颜色。于是Dante笑了，他低下头，捧着Nero的脸吻他的脸，吻过几个小时前他用手指摸过一遍的角角落落。被小狗几个小时前啃的有些红肿的唇瓣贴着Nero的眉骨，吻他的眼窝，然后是眼皮，鼻梁，脸颊，嘴角，最后是嘴唇。Dante朝他脸上吹气，“和我做爱。”

 

“不行。”男孩被他吻的又硬起来，但是他还是干巴巴的回答。

 

“怎么不行？”

 

“会伤害到你的。”Nero都没勇气抬起头和他说话。

 

“抬头。”Dante掐着他的下巴，于是Nero乖乖地抬头，虽然极不情愿。这个比他自己还小几岁的男孩笑着咬上Nero柔软的下嘴唇，把那些他们两个人都没戳破的那些疑问和关心都通过这些吻传递给彼此，他轻轻的喘着气，说，“宝贝是不会伤害到妈咪的，对不对？”

 

男孩几乎是一把抱住压在他身上的Dante的腰将他整个儿抱了起来，Dante被他这突如其来的动作弄的惊呼出声，双腿缠上对方的腰，接着就变成笑。Nero将他摁在餐厅后的墙壁上，一手拖着他的腰让他不那么辛苦的支撑自己，Nero说，“不许笑了。”

 

“你好唠叨。”Dante拿脚踹他。

 

Nero不说话了，他只是看着这个年轻的Dante，什么都没说。Dante笑着笑着就不笑了，他的目光和男孩对上，很久很久，然后烦躁的吻上Nero的唇。他们又吻在一起。Dante被男孩烂到死的吻技弄的喘不上气，在他脱掉自己的裤子狠狠操进来的时候敏感的大腿根发抖。Dante说，“你的吻技好烂。”

 

“你好这口。”Nero顶撞回去。

 

Nero慢慢的把他硬的发疼的阴茎操进几小时前刚刚进入过的地方，磨蹭过很浅的生殖腔口，然后蹭着深处的前列腺那一点反反复复。他的动作并不快，也没有再送进脆弱的生殖腔里，但这对怀孕的半魔来说也太过了，因为重力的关系他几乎是坐在对方的阴茎上，将对方全部吃了进去。Dante爽的膝盖紧紧的夹着他的腰，又被抓着膝盖掰开，他受不住的仰着脖子，肠肉食髓知味的分泌着大量的肠液将交合处又弄的都是水渍，在Nero顶进去的时候发出啪啪的水声。

 

Dante下意识的伸出手，好想要抓住什么，Nero握着他的手腕搭在自己的脖子上的时候，对方才如释重负的放松了紧张的身体。Nero想起他们在他的记忆里第一次见面，他将那把剑狠狠的捅穿他的胸口，那个时候Dante在想什么吗？只是“看来我低估你了”这样简单吗？

 

他很温柔的小幅度的磨蹭着柔软绵密的肠肉，温水一样的快感弄的Dante不停的扭腰，他的眼眶通红着，看样子是要哭了。在Nero低下头想要凑近他一直都怀着歉意的他伤害过的那块皮肤的时候，Dante下意识闭紧眼睛推男孩的脑袋不让他接近。Nero愣了一下，然后他紧紧的抓着Dante晾在空中的一只手，灼热的柔软的吻落在了他伤害过的却从未留下疤痕的胸口。

 

Dante一瞬间僵硬了一下，接着Nero深深的顶进他的身体，将那些被操的软烂的肠肉都分开，然后被吸吮的控制不住的射在里面，Dante敏感的跟着高潮了，他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，紧紧闭着的双眼没让那些眼泪流下来。NeroNeroNero，他喊着，紧紧的抱着男孩的身体。Nero觉得自己的眼眶有点湿，酸酸涩涩的，他吻着对方的嘴唇说，我在这儿。

 

他们做了很久，后来Dante疲倦的再也说不出什么话，也不让对方停。Dante对他展示出了无法被抗拒的依恋，在Nero一定要拉着他再去浴室洗一次澡的时候一定要对方抱着他去。于是Nero被要求一直抱着他，直到他给他吹干头发，Dante转过身，还带着吹风机吹出来的味道和廉价的洗发水的香味凑上来吻他。他们今天接了很多次吻，Nero觉得自己的嘴唇都快被对方啃肿了，但是他不想拒绝。

 

 

-十一点。

 

Nero把被子抱上沙发，和Dante缩在沙发的角落里。Dante随意的袒露着自己的身体，眯着漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，看着男孩。他真的很像一只慵懒的大猫，Nero想。

 

“和我讲讲你那边的事情。”Dante说。

 

于是他们在单薄的被子里分享着那些并不怎么美好的故事，并不是多么吸引人，但是妈咪听的很认真，没有打断过他一次。Dante看着男孩喋喋不休的样子，在对方终于停下来的时候，他说，“给我看看你的胳膊。”

 

Nero短暂的愣了一下。

 

于是Nero把自己的胳膊伸过去，Dante抚摸着那新长出来的肢体，然后轻轻的吻上去，吻在Nero描述的他之前被硬生生截断了的地方。灼热的呼吸和细腻的接触让他反而不适应起来，Nero敏感的想抽回手，被Dante更紧的抓着胳膊，于是他放弃了。

 

Dante说，“你遭了很多罪。”

 

Nero耸耸肩，不置可否的说无所谓。Dante笑他少逞强，那肯定很疼。Nero嫌他烦，拿嘴堵他，于是妈咪很顺从地接受了这个吻，这一次Nero学会了一点技巧，他稍稍收起自己的牙齿避免磕碰，然后一点点的舔吻着对方有些肿的唇瓣。Dante微微眯起眼睛，他很享受这个吻。

 

“我要走了。”Nero低低的说。

 

“好。”

 

Dante用手指轻轻的顺着他的宝贝柔软的头发，在Nero给他盖上被子的时候，男孩抓住了妈咪有些冰凉的手，于是Dante回握住，也抓了抓他的手指。他说，“快去吧。”

 

 

“晚安，Dante。”

“晚安。”


End file.
